Act III: Episode 4: The Hunter/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act III: Episode 4 of The Search for Rarity, The Hunter. Characters Heroes Sora Takenouchi Biyomon *Birdramon Thomas Lasky Princess Celestia Ben Tennyson Mako Villains Khyber Lord Tirek Vilgax Transcript (Episode Recap) Washington: ''While some of our team was busy at the Western Watchtower, Twilight finds that Spike went missing and was asking anyone if they've seen him. Koji and Delta eventually discovered that the Federation had kidnapped Spike so that Rorke could interrogate him. After Twilight and Koji saved Spike, they returned to the watchtower, and Spike went in to get some sleep.'' "The Hunter" Rorikstead, Skyrim Sora Takenouchi Order of the Just December 6, 2013 (Ben, Mako, and Sora are wondering around Rorikstead during an investigation) Mako: ''(To Ben) Any sign of Khyber yet?'' Ben: ''No. You?'' Mako: ''No.'' Ben:'' Well, let's hope Sora has better luck.'' (Mako and Ben walk through town and meet up with Sora) Sora: ''Any luck?'' Ben and Mako: No. Biyomon: ''We better find him soon. He's taken all of our friends.'' Ben:'' Don't worry, we'll get him.'' Sora:'' I hope.'' (Princess Celestia appears) Princess Celestia: ''Have any of you found Khyber yet.'' Ben and Mako: ''Negative, Your Highness!'' Princess Celestia: ''We risk losing the original generation of Digi-Destined if Sora is captured. If that happens, the Multi-Universal balance will be uneven and eventually severed.'' Ben: ''How bad are we talking, Ma'am?'' Princess Celestia: ''Imbalance at an unprecedented level. You wouldn't want to know.'' Ben: ''Right. Breaking radio silence. Lasky, come in! This is Agent Tennyson of the Plumbers! We need ODSTs to secure the entire Whiterun hold! Do you read?!'' Lasky: ''Captain Lasky, Infinity. We aren't authorized to engage in a populated area. We can only lockdown the ruarl areas of the hold. Sending ODSTs as we speak. Lasky out.'' Princess Celestia: ''I need to return to the Infinity so I can help Captain Lasky coordinate your resources. Be careful out there.'' Ben, Mako, and Sora: ''Understood, Your Highness.'' (Ben. Mako, Sora, and Biyomon leave for Riverwood) Ben: ''Shouldn't the ODSTs be here by now?'' Mako: ''Lasky says it'll take at least an hour for them to be cleared for contact, and another hour to arrive.'' Sora: ''It shouldn't take ONE hour to drop into the atmosphere.'' Mako: ''They need preparation time.'' (Sora shows a puzzled expression) Biyomon: ''Don't worry, Sora. If Khyber comes, I'll just Digivolve.'' Ben: ''(To Biyomon) Just as long as you've eaten.'' (The team continues to Riverwood. Along the way they're attacked by Khyber's pet that he has when he worked with Albedo. Biyomon promptly Digivolves to Birdramon) Birdramon: ''METEOR WING!!!'' (Birdramon misses and is bashed to the side. Ben transforms into Rath, whom Ben didn't mean to select) Rath: ''LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', OMNITRIX!!! IF MY HABIT OF SLAMMING THE CORE IS GONNA DO THIS, YOU'D BETTER EXPECT ME TO COMPLAIN!!!'' (Crabdozer starts charging towards Ben and rams him to a tree) Rath: ''LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', HEATBLAST PREDATOR!!! IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME, YOU'LL BE GETTIN' MORE THAN A HEADACHE!!!!'' (Crabdozer continues to slam Ben, until Khyber calls him. The predator eventually runs to Khyber) Rath: ''LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', HEATBLAST PREDATOR!!! RUNNING'S FOR COWARDS!!! COME BACK HERE!!! (Nothing) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', HEATBLAST PREDATOR!!! NO ONE TURNS DOWN A CHALLENGE FROM RATH!!!!! GET BACK HERE, NOW!!!!!!'' Princess Celestia: ''(Voice) 'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!!'' Rath: ''WHAT?!!'' Princess Celestia: ''(Voice) 'What is going with you? Control yourself.'' Rath: ''Sorry.'' (Ben's transformation times out) Ben: ''Change of plan. We're going to Whiterun!'' Sora: ''Why? The Princess said we need to go to Riverwood.'' Ben: ''Riverwood has no protective walls. Plus going to Whiterun will save the ODSTs some numbers.'' Princess Celestia: ''(Voice) 'I concur. We need to spread the ODSTs out more to help out the local Guardsmen. Before we can find Vilgax, we need to find out if ''he ''was the one kidnapping the other Digi-Destined, or if someone else is behind it.'' Sora: ''Got it.'' Mako: ''Understood.'' (At an abandoned mine, Khyber meets up with Lord Tirek) Khyber: ''Lord Tirek'' Tirek: ''You're late'' Khyber: ''I was delayed. They have them to communicate with.'' Tirek: ''Whom?'' Khyber: ''The UNSC. You've been on the run from them.'' Tirek: ''Trying to avoid him ''getting involved. We must accelerate our plans then. (Vilgax enters) Vilgax: ''You may have stumbled upon a task that is harder than what you can already handle. They are mine!'' Tirek: ''Is that a challenge?!!'' TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:Skyrim Civil War Arc Category:Infinity Arc Category:Transcripts